Paper
Paper, labeled The Innocent Psycho, was a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is on Team Epic. Paper was the first to be eliminated in A Lemony Lesson. He returned to the show in Double Digit Desert. He also the last to be eliminated in The Penultimate Poll. Personality Paper started out on Inanimate Insanity as an innocent yet somewhat immature character. Being the first contestant to be eliminated in A Lemony Lesson, Paper was not seen much throughout a majority of the series. He appears to be slight friends with Knife, who shares a liking in Desperate Housewives, but then later was the reason Paper was eliminated. As seen in A New Stage In The Game, Paper developed anger issues, as he began screaming and yelling, wanting to get out of Idiotic Island. Once he rejoined in Double Digit Desert, he has shown to have become crazy and psychotic, as he killed Balloon, keeping his promises. Paper's evil side appears whenever someone mentions or somehow reminds him of "Idiotic Island", as revealed in Inanimate Smackdown, though in the same episode, he defeated his evil self and reverted back to his original characterization. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Paper's scene was when he asks what feces is, in which Knife responds to as "crap", "poop, dung", "the kids at the pool", which grosses Paper out. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife picks Paper onto Team Epic, saying that he's cool. Seen with Knife, Paper was invited to watch Desperate House Wives instead of doing the challenge. Because of this, he and Knife were the two members of Team Epic with the most votes. The two had to stand on a platform suspended over a lake and whoever fell in the lake was eliminated. Knife punched Paper off the platform, but he grabbed on quickly grabbed the pole, but Knife started to drop objects on Paper (a bowling ball, an apple, Taco, and a dolphin) until Knife pushes a piano down onto him and he finally fell into the lake and was eliminated. In A New Stage In The Game, Paper, along with Baseball, were seen on Idiotic Island where Baseball was reading a book on Where Babies Come From while Paper complained about how he hated it there and that he swore he was going to kill someone once he got out. Paper also calls MePhone a monster for trapping them in Idiotic Island and that he's more of a fan of the Android anyway. Lightbulb crashes in and Paper greets her shattered remains, and then the Chinese food from Episode 4 hits Baseball. In War De Guacamole, Paper is briefly seen in the end of the episode in Idiotic Island along with Knife and Nickel. In Sugar Rush, Paper is briefly seen sleeping in Idiotic Island next to the Chinese food while Balloon slowly floats down and is popped by Knife. In 4Seeing The Future, Paper was briefly and partially seen in Idiotic Island when Pepper lands there and Salt hits the cage and falls down. In The Snowdown, Paper is seen when Lightbulb and falls and shatters in Idiotic Island with a weird likely somewhat evil grin on his face, showing how he has gone crazy during his time in Idiotic Island. During his time to talk, Paper yells that he has been in Idiotic Island for way too long and demands to be voted for. He then hastily adds the word please at the end of his last sentence. Paper sings in The Island Of Misfit Objects Song, and during his speaking part he says that he is a paper that got torn apart, rendering him a misfit. In Double Digit Desert, Paper tells everyone at Idiotic Island that Balloon won't rejoin, but he will. He tells Baseball to shut up when he mentions they all have an equal chance, along with Knife and Lightbulb. Paper confronts MePhone, yelling that he locked him and all the other eliminated contestants up like animals for months. MePhone agrees that he did and moves on to the rejoining ceremony. Paper guesses out loud that Knife got zero votes. Knife angrily demands Paper to "come at" him. Paper replies, "No thanks". Paper makes it to the final two. Paper says that it better be him, and demands an explanation as to why Bow, a non-contestant, was put up for vote. MePhone says that he didn't think anyone would actually vote for her. Paper then threatens Bow that if she gets more votes than him, he will put her in an electric chair. Bow gasps, and then asks excitedly if it will include cupholders. MePhone then quiets everyone down and announces the person rejoining or joining to be Paper. Paper is glad to finally be out of Idiotic Island, and jumps down from the elimination area in the sky and kills Balloon, who was still floating down. MePhone is shocked and asks Paper how he could do such a thing. Paper then lands on the ground and turns around to reveal a sinister face, explaining that he swore that when he got out of the prison, he was going to kill somebody, which he did say, in Episode 5.5. He explains that he keeps his promises. Everyone is freaked out, but then Paper switches back to normal, and apologizes, stating he didn't know what came over him. For rejoining, MePhone throws him a piano, in a reference to the second episode, despite Paper's warnings. MePhone then says that the tenth challenge can begin, and Paper asks what it is, and it turns out to be a crossing the border challenge. In the challenge, Paper tries to "save" OJ from the many cactuses by throwing Bomb at them, causing him and the cactuses to explode. OJ defends Bomb, stating that this was uncalled for. Paper tells OJ to just run, and turns around and walks straight into a cactus. He tells OJ to go on without him, which OJ agrees to do. Paper is shocked that OJ did so without protesting. He ends up being up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb to go on a trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. In Aquatic Conflict, Paper approaches Marshmallow, who offers him to play catch. He happily agrees, and Marshmallow accidentally throws her baseball into Paper's face. She asks if he's alright, only for Paper to switch to evil and yell at Marshmallow, saying she should die. Paper quickly changes back to normal and says he meant he was fine. Later on in the episode, Paper is seen throughout the slideshow of the contestants' trip around the world. MePhone announces at the double elimination that the rewards this episode are bendy straws, which Paper happily cheers about, and asks if they will receive drinks as well, but MePhone says no. Paper, Paintbrush and Salt were in the bottom three. Salt was announced to be eliminated first, and MePhone then begins to say the other person who is eliminated. He begins to say "Paaaaa-" for a while to build up suspense, since Paper and Paintbrush both start with "Pa". He finally finishes "aintbrush", meaning Paintbrush is eliminated. Paper cheers in relief. Pickle happily tells his alliance that they made it to the final 8, but OJ tells him that he quits, only because he can't stand to work with Bomb anymore. Bomb greets OJ casually, but OJ yells back at him about how he betrayed him last episode, and how OJ respected Bomb for who he was, but now it is over. Bomb begins to stutter a line, but OJ ignores him and annoucnes he's forming a new alliance. Paper asks if he can join, and OJ agrees with Paper, creating the alliance without Bomb. Later, MePhone announces that the next challenge will be underwater, leading to Paper asking how they'll be able to breathe. MePhone explains that oxygen will be wireleslly transported to oxygen masks that each of them will wear. Paper begins to point out the obvious flaw in that logic, but MePhone shuts him up. He mentions to OJ that he can't go underwater, since he'll get soggy, and OJ says he can't either since he'll get diluted. Paper comes up with the idea to use a boat, which he explains he got from Wal-Mart. Paper and OJ are riding in the boat when Paper begins to ask OJ why he is upset. OJ explains that Bomb has become selfish and betrayed him last episode. Paper explains he knows how OJ feels, and relates OJ and Bomb to himself and Knife. Paper tells OJ that he will stick together with him, becoming allies. OJ tells Paper that its a shame that he ever went to Idiotic Island. This causes Paper to suddenly begin to have flashbacks and nightmares about his time inside Idiotic Island, and he changes to evil. He yells at OJ and throws him off his boat, only to change back to normal just moments later, not remembering what happened while he was evil, and thus unsure where OJ went. Paper finds OJ and brings him back to the boat offscreen, but OJ is now filled with sea water. Paper apologizes to OJ, explaining that he doesn't know what happened. OJ, apparently becoming sick because of dilution from water, starts to say that they need to win the challenge. Paper begins fishing, and drops down a hook, which the shark grabbed onto. Paper reels in the shark, destroying the boat. At the bottom, Marshmallow finally grabs the golden coin and heads for the surface. Paper tells OJ to swim, but because of dilution, he sinks and is too weak to compete. Paper then tosses his line at Marshmallow, hooking her and reeling her back into the ocean, grabbing the golden coin for himself, winning immunity for himself. He suddenly changes back to normal, not recalling the events that happened. In Crappy Anniversary, all of the contestants including Paper yell at MePhone when he removes the recap. In honor of the first anniversary of Inanimate Insanity, MePhone lowers the animation quality and changes his voice back. Later, Marshmallow throws a rock at him, and MePhone accuses her of ruining his voice. Paper asks if that was a really bad thing to happen, and MePhone ignores him. He announces that Paper has immunity and throws birthday cake in his face. Later, Marshmallow flips out for a moment, calling all the contestants out for being so abnormal, and Paper angrily comments that he had thought she was nice, but now regrets it. MePhone explains the challenge, as it is the same as Episode 1, although it is a diving contest and everyone must do a cool dive and land into the safe zone. The best dive will win immunity. He tells everyone to get into single file line, and everyone whizzes into a line. Paper mentioned that he is "screwed", when MePhone says he is not. Due to Paper winning in the previous challenge, he wins a plastic bag for the current one, which will protect him from the feces. Paper is overjoyed, though still not knowing what feces is. Paper happily says that with his plasitc bag, he should do great. He jumps, but is blown into the face of the cliff by a gust of wind. He turns evil and shouts, but suddenly changes back, unsure of what is happening. He then lands in the feces. Later, at night, Paper mentions that although he doesn't know what feces is, he's glad that the plastic bag can protect him from it. In a fit of anger, Marshmallow tosses Paper's bag outside of the feces, quickly apologizing, saying she's tired of all the ridiculous challenges. In Inanimate Smackdown mainly focuses on Paper and his evil side. The episode begins with Paper sitting on a chair with another piece of paper, trying to figure out something. OJ walks over and asks him what he is doing. Paper tells him that he is trying to figure out why he is becoming evil, hurting people and messing up challenges. OJ says that he can try to find out, and asks if Paper had these symptoms before being at Idiotic Island. Paper screams and has another flashback, causing him to turn evil and yell at OJ. He picks up the chair to throw at OJ, but OJ slapped Paper, returning him to his normal self. OJ concludes that Evil Paper is triggered by the words “Idiotic Island”. Paper switches to evil again and yells at an intimidated OJ. Pickle tells Marshmallow that he's voting for her, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad, leading to Paper appearing as well. He simply says "Yeah!" in agreement with OJ, but receives a glare from everyone. MePhone4 welcomes everyone back to the elimination area, which now received a voting booth, where contestants can vote who they want to be eliminated. A camera is apparently inside the booth and records everyone’s votes. Paper begins to wonder who to send to Idiotic Island, but after saying the two triggering words, he switches to Evil Paper and votes for OJ. Afterwards, he apologizes to OJ, beginning to say he didn't mean to vote for him, but OJ tells him he already understands. The both of them end up being safe from elimination. The next challenge is a wrestling tournament, and Paper's first opponent is Pickle. Pickle threatens Paper, who reluctantly agrees and refuses to fight. Pickle becomes upset, as he wanted a real fight, and punches Paper, triggering his evil side. Pickle is glad, because now they can have a more fun, real fight. Pickle unfortunately gets exactly what he asked for when Paper then grabs Pickle and begins beating him up off screen as Bow and Taco watch in fear. He rips Pickle in half moments later and throws him out of the arena, winning the second round. MePhone4 tells everyone that they have three finalists, but Taco moves to the final round for beating her contestant in the least amount of time, meaning Bow and Paper must fight to get to the finals. In the arena, Paper begins to tell Bow about his problems but she throws a chair at him, completely ignoring what he is saying. Apple, who is still stuck halfway into the arena, says to Paper that if he doesn’t win, they both might end up being sent to Idiotic Island. Evil Paper is triggered and OJ asks Apple what she is doing. She responds that it is “fun”, and begins to say Idiotic Island over and over, causing Paper to faint. OJ begins to help Paper, but notices that he is unconscious, which Bow begins to mention they should poke him because he’s “dead”. OJ tries to wake Paper up, but is unsuccessful. The scene changes to inside Paper’s head, a entirely black, empty space. He is confronted by Evil Paper, a clone of himself completely evil. Evil Paper mentions that Paper is currently having trouble controlling himself, but says the trouble will come to an end, as he knocks Paper down and mocks him. He says Paper should just hand him over the key to his head, but Paper tells Evil Paper he can have 88 keys. All of a sudden, a piano crashes on top of Evil Paper, ending the encounter. MePhone is seen talking on a miniature phone to someone, saying that Paper’s “death” wasn’t caused by one of his challenges, but he soon realizes Paper is awake and hangs up. He greets Paper back, but Paper is confronted by half of Apple, who mentions Idiotic Island again. Paper gasps, but realizes he is now cured. Apple also reveals they had to cut her in half to get her out of the hole in the arena. OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self. Bow, however, mentions that she liked it when he was “Mr. Angry Eyes”. OJ then slaps Bow for saying this, only for her to fall into his orange juice. MePhone tells Paper he missed the round between Bow and Taco, which Taco won. Everyone is up for elimination except Taco. In The Great Escape, Paper is safe from elimination with a mere 25 votes. The boomerang he gets knocks him off the platform. During the MePhone Says challenge, Paper mentions that MePhone underestimated all the contestants' abilities. MePhone tells him to shut up, which he does, but MePhone yells that he didn't say "MePhone Says shut up". Paper starts to dispute this, but MePhone hits him with the Fist Thingy. He is allowed back in along with everyone else to recapture the eliminated contestants. Paper grabs Knife and returns him to MePhone as revenge for his betrayal. Nevertheless, Paper ends up losing the challenge, and is up for elimination. In The Tile Divide, Paper complains to an empty OJ about being up for elimination, completely oblivious to the fact OJ is sick. When he tells OJ to stop complaining, OJ snaps that he doesn't feel good. Paper says he's sorry and proceeds to drink orange juice from a box. Upon realizing this, OJ grabs it from him, but there is only a drop left. When OJ angrily asks how he could've hid the juice from him for so long, Paper doesn't know how to respond. In the challenge,Paper helps OJ win.When MePhone4S makes his return, Paper claims he's never heard of him (being at Idiotic Island when 4S appeared the first time), causing 4S to crush his juice box. At Elimination Time, Paper and Bow were in the bottom two (refered to as the physical flat and the personality flat), but Paper recieved 211 votes and was safe, getting knocked off his platform by a lollipop. Pickle tells Taco he doesn't know what to do to help her find more lemons, causing Taco to yell at him. Paper offers to provide assistance as a way of saying sorry for being evil to all of them for several episodes. Pickle asks if he knows anything about lemons, and Paper responds that he can help utilizing psychotherapy. OJ walks over, commenting that another one of his friends is betraying and abandoning him. Paper responds that he was just going to help Taco with her problem, when OJ mentions how Paper never helped him earlier when he was out of orange juice. Paper tells OJ he's right, and apologizes for not helping him, surprising OJ, he recounts that every other friend he's had betrayed or used him. Paper assures him that he won't betray him no matter what happens. In the Tile Terror challenge, OJ and Paper work together, eventually both making it to the end. Upon realizing that only one of them can win immunity, and to avoid another Bomb incident, Paper willingly lets OJ win. Since he lost, he, Pickle and Taco were forced to go through 4S's death trap, getting set on fire by a match and dropping into lava. He is up for elimination along with Pickle and Taco. Trivia *Paper is the only contestant to rejoin appropriately. **The other to rejoin is Lightbulb, but she joined inappropriately due to miscounted votes. *Paper may be similar to Mike from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, both having alternate personalities. *Paper is the only male to come in the middle of the game the other people to do so are Lightbulb, Apple, and Bow. *Paper is the only contestant to be on both Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. *Paper is the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale, the same with Flower in BFDI. *Both of Papers elimantion are caused by other contestants and not the voters. *He was the only contestant eliminated by eliminated contestants. On BFDI there was a reccomended chrarater named paper however he was created 4 months before this paper debuted *Paper turned evil in episodes 10, 11, 12, and 13. *Paper stopped turning evil in Episode 13 because his evil self was crushed by a piano when he went inside his head. Gallery |-| Overall= PaperCastIdle.png Papereyebrows.png NB Paper.png NewPaperIdle.png PaperBetterIdle.png Paper 4.png Paper 5.png Paper 6.png Paper_7.png paperep16.png Paper_8.png Paper_9.png Paper_10.png Paper_11.png Paper_13.png Paper_14.png Paper_15.png Paper_16.png Paper_17.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= MarshmallowPaperThrow.png PaperHitByBall.png PaperEvilYellMarshmallow.png Category:Article message templates (alternate style) |} NB Paper.png NewPaperIdle.png PaperBetterIdle.png Paper 4.png Paper 5.png Paper 6.png Paper_7.png PaperNewIdle.png paperworriedbad.png |} |} |} |} Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male |} |} |} |} Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Rejoined Contestants Category:Piano Category:Evil Paper Category:Bow Category:Knife Category:OJ Category:Pickle |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Merged |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Arms and Legs |} |} |} |} |} Category:Male Category:Team Chickenleg Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Rejoined Contestants |} |} |} |} |} | |} Category:Team Epic |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |}